An advanced prototype of this novel and potentially important analyzer has been constructed and is in the testing phase. A scintillator/photomultiplier detector also has been specified and procured; this device is expected to be a very cost effective and useful detector for fluorescence XAFS, with or without analyzers. Results are encouraging, and efforts are underway to turn the instrument into a practical and easy to use device. Enhancements to calibration and alignment hardware and software are under continuing development.